


Day, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.





	1. Day, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


**Chapter 1**

Abbey opened her eyes. The first sight was of her husband, cuddled next to her, with one arm thrown over her chest. 

Smiling, she looked at him. The two or so years since the White House had been kind to him. His hair was whiter, his body a less toned, but he was more relaxed and mostly free of worry. 

The Gods had been kind to them as well. Only a few flare-ups of his MS had occurred which were swiftly treated and sent back into remission. No evidence so far of progression. Yes, the gods had been kind to them. But with every flare-up, the old fears would always come back. 

But not today. 

Today was his day. The day that he deserved and she was determined to make it the very best of his life. 

"Wake-up, Jed. Today's the day." Abbey leaned over to kiss her husband. They had gone through a lot to reach this day and she was not about to let him sleep through it. 

Jed stirred, then stretched. A smile crossed his face as he felt her tender lips on his face. He opened his eyes to see the emerald green eyes of his lover, his best friend, and the best supporter a man could ever have. "Yeah, today's the day isn't it? Did you ever think we would reach it?" 

Abbey leaned back, propped on one elbow. "No. So much has happened in these past few years that I wondered at times if we would. But we have. So let's enjoy the day and the activities." She leaned down to kiss him one more time, well aware of what was happening to both of their bodies. 

"You know, Jed, medically speaking we're senior citizens whose bodies shouldn't be reacting like ours are right now. But, I think we have always proved the pundits wrong in that aspect, haven't we?" 

Jed continued to smile. "Well, we don't do it quite as often. How long has it been?" 

"Well, let me see. It was after mass on Sunday and then…" She was cut off as Jed's mouth smothered her words and both bodies reacted to their mutually-shared thoughts. 

It would be awhile before they would be ready to handle the activities of the day. 


	2. Day, The 2

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Toby, is everything ready? Abbey and I are running late." 

"Yes, sir. Everything is taken care of." 

"That's great. We should be there in about 15 minutes. Have my guests arrived?" 

"Some are here, sir. I have them in the reception area for coffee and sweet rolls just as you asked." 

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Jed hung up the phone in the limousine and turned to Abbey. 

"It was really a stroke of luck that Toby agreed to be the President of the Library Foundation. He has been such an asset. While I was in the White House, I thought I appreciated his attention to detail, but these last two years, I have really appreciated his toughness and determination." 

"Well, it has been good for me as well to have CJ here with him. I can't believe they've been married for two years. You got two people for the price of one. And it's fun having a baby around the house. Between Zoey's son and CJ's daughter I have had so much fun watching them grow up." 

"Yeah. I've had so much more fun with the two babies." 

The limousine pulled up to covered walkway. 

Jed got out, then turned to help Abbey out. "Come on, Babe. Let's wow them." 

As the former first couple entered the Bartlet Presidential Library, a crowd that had gathered outside, broke into light applause. 

Both Jed and Abbey turned to them, waved, and gave their public the famous Bartlet smile. 

Abbey knew it did Jed good to know that people still cared for him. That they still remembered the good things he had done as President. 

They turned and entered the main lobby to greet Toby and CJ, who was waiting for them. 

"Okay, Toby, let's go." 

"Yes, sir." 

Holding Abbey's hand, Jed walked down the long hall, leading to the main reception area. 

"You know, this is only appropriate. Having you by my side for this momentous occasion. And how much I love you for the forty years you have stood by my side. I couldn't have done it without you." 

They stopped just behind the reception room doors to give each other a brief kiss. 

"Thanks, Jed. But this day is yours and yours alone. So enjoy it." 


	3. Day, The 3

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. President, how are you?" 

"Josh, I'm glad you could come early. Is the President still coming?" 

"Oh, yes sir. I understand he's already in the air and will be here in about two hours. He has told me over and over again how much he wanted to attend." 

"Josh, when are you ever going to get married?" 

"When Amy says yes. I've only asked fourteen times, but she says she's not ready." 

Jed laughed. "That girl always had a mind of her own." 

"How's Donna?" 

"Busy. She sends her best, but couldn't get here today." 

"Please tell her we missed her." 

"Yes, sir." 

A familiar voice spoke. "Mr. President, congratulations on the Library. It will be a great place for scholars of your Presidency." 

Sam and Jed shook hands. 

"Thanks, Sam. How's California?" 

"Hot, sir." 

Both men laughed. 

"Sam, I hear you're going to run for the Senate. I think that's great. Whatever I can do for you, just let me know. This old horse still has some legs on him." 

"Yes, sir. I appreciate it." Looking around, Jed didn't see Sam's wife. 

"Where's Lisa?" 

"She's here somewhere. I'm sure you'll meet her before the day is over." 

"Well, make sure I do." Jed turned, looking over the crowd for one special person. Leo had said that he would be here this morning. 

"Josh, where's Leo? He said he would be here with you." 

"He had something come up, so he's coming with the President." 

"I hope so. I talked to him two nights ago and he seemed tired. Margaret said he had had a cold recently and was just getting over that. I hope that's all." 

"Jed?" Abbey was motioning him over to another group of people." 

"Gotta go. See you later today, Josh." 


	4. Day, The 4

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two hours later, President Santos and his wife Helen arrived. 

"Mr. President, how good to see you. Helen, you're looking beautiful." 

"Thank you, Mr. President." 

"Please call me Jed, Helen. There are too many 'Mr. Presidents" running around here today." 

They all laughed. 

"I wouldn't know what to call you except Mr. President or President Bartlet." 

"Thanks, Matt. But today, I'm former President Bartlet and you are the only true President." 

"Well, Jed, you really deserve this and I'm glad we could be here." 

Jed was looking around for that one special person. "Matt, where's Leo?" 

"I don't know. He and Margaret came up with us on the plane, but he was driven in a separate limo. You know how security is these days." 

"Yeah. I haven't seen this any Secret Service agents in one place since I spoke at one of their graduation services." 

That brought more laughter from everybody. 

Finally, Jed spied Leo and Margaret talking with Abbey. "Please excuse me, Matt." 

"No problem." 

As Jed walked over to Leo, he noted that the hair was white and the face more wrinkled. His face was paler than normal and his body movements indicated fatigue. Leo looked like an ill man, but Margaret had insisted to Abbey that all was well. 

"Leo." 

Leo turned to see the location of that so familiar voice. That famous McGarry grin spread across his face. "Jed! How good to see you." 


	5. Day, The 5

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Both men hugged. 

Then Jed turned to Margaret and hugged her. He patted her expanding stomach. "You okay?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Whispering, Jed said, "I understand it was kind of a surprise." 

Margaret blushed. "Yes, sir." 

Four months ago Leo had told him that Margaret was expecting. And that it had surprised the both of them. With Leo's age and heart condition, the doctors had told them that precautions were not needed. That there was no chance of a pregnancy. Well, doctors apparently didn't know everything. 

"I hear you're having a boy." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Margaret, you need to call me Jed and quit calling me sir. We're basically in-laws." 

"Yes, sir. I mean, Jed." Margaret smiled. She was worried about her husband's health and knew how much it had taken for him just to fly up here for the day. But today was Jed's and Abbey's special day. And no amount of pleading prevented Leo from being here for his best friend. 

"Leo, how're you doing? Are you keeping Matt on the straight and narrow? Is he any easier to handle than I was?" 

Leo laughed. "Jed, you know that I never could keep you on the straight and narrow. Not that I didn't try. Only person that could was Abbey." 

Abbey laughed. "No way, Leo. You know better than that. Jed has always had his own mind. And he's used it. This Library is proof that he used it well." 

"Yeah, that's true. Jed, this is such a significant day in your life. You so deserve it." 

"Leo, I wouldn't be here if you had not shown me the way. If you had not persuaded me that I could do this. That people would listen to what I had to say. You are the man I give my deepest thanks to for reaching this day. And I hope I have shown in the various library displays just how much influence you have had in me achieving all that I have achieved." 

Leo's eyes grew moist, remembering the arguments, the persuasion, the questions, the worries that Jed shared with him. But down deep, he knew that only Josiah Bartlet achieved what was on display here today. And that he was the luckiest man in the world to have gone on that journey with him. 

"I think we need to go, Leo. We'll see you both afterwards, won't we?" 

"Yeah, Abbey. We'll be here until the President leaves." 

More kisses and handshakes and then both couple turned different ways, to different responsibilities. 


	6. Day, The 6

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

Over five hundred invited guests were finally sitting in their seats on the lawn. It was a beautiful Fall day in New England with just a touch of crispness in the air. 

President Santos, as well as former Presidents Walken and Newman, were sitting on the main stage, on the front rows along with Jed and Abbey. 

Jed's family and key staff members were sitting on the rows behind the main speakers while other invited guests sat on folding chairs on the front lawn of the Library. 

The three story brick building had been completely rebuilt inside, with two larger one-story buildings attached to each side. The left side addition was an auditorium which could hold three hundred people for speeches and other functions. The other addition housed a reproduction of Jed's Oval Office, right down to exact replicas of the carpet, furniture, and paint colors. The main first floor was the public area where various displays would be available for view. The two upper floors were the archives and only open to invited scholars studying the Bartlet Presidential papers. 

The front lawn swept down to a man-made lake with fountains spraying water into the air in a rapidly changing dance. Benches were available along the walkway, to encourage contemplation and serenity. 

In the rear of the building, a visitor drop-off area as well as parking for two hundred cars and fifty tour buses at a time were hidden by strategically placed landscaping to minimize the disruption of the grounds. 

Jed and Abbey had been directly involved with the planning from day one and were very satisfied with the results. Abbey had hired Janet Estevez as the main designer of the interior and she had done a beautiful job. Both Janet and her husband Ramon were among the invited guests. 

Today was a culmination of the hard work from many people for the past three years. And the people that had made it happen were there to share it with them. 

It was indeed Jed's day. 


	7. Day, The 7

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

Each President spoke about Jed's legacy and his importance on the world stage. They each said how much difference the Library and its Center for World Peace would make. The speeches continued for an hour, superlative after superlative. 

Finally, it was the honoree's chance to speak. Standing, Jed walked to the podium with a sheaf of papers in his hand. He could hear the groans coming from the second row and smiled. Things hadn't changed at all. 

"President Santos, former President Walken, former President Neuman, invited guests, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the dedication of the Bartlet Presidential Library and Center for World Peace. As I came forward, I heard certain sounds from my former staff as they noticed this sheaf of papers in my hands. You see, I am known as being wordy and long-winded, especially about things I feel passionate about. And this Library, I feel passionate about. However, today is not the day to be long-winded." 

Jed folded the papers and slipped them back into his jacket. 

"Today is the day to speak from my heart. And that doesn't require notes. You have heard from my distinguished guests how much the Bartlet Library and Peace Center will be able to offer the world. So, please forgive me as I focus on some very personal thoughts. 

"First, I want to thank the people of the United States who believed in me, believed in me enough to elect me to two terms. Believed in me enough to help me make a difference in their lives and I hope this building behind us will allow me to continue to make a difference in their lives and lives around the world. 

"Next, I would like to thank some very specific people who helped me to help others. First, my Communications Staff." Jed turned to motion them to stand as he called out their names. 

"Toby Ziegler, Communications Director, and now President of the Bartlet Library Foundation. Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn and his successor, Will Bailey, and my Press Secretary, CJ Cregg-Zeigler." 

Applause followed each introduction. 

"Next, my Chief of Staff Leo McGarry and his Deputy Chief of Staff, Josh Lyman." 

"Let me tell you a story about Leo. One very frustrating day, very early in the campaign, I wasn't full of confidence. But Leo, in his own special way, helped me to believe we actually had a chance to win the first election. He said, 'Act as if ye have faith and faith shall be given to you. Put it another way, fake it till you make it.' Thanks, Leo. I made it. Your faith helped me fake it until I made it." 

Jed turned to see Leo's face break out into the biggest grin he had ever seen. He mouthed 'Thanks, Leo.' Leo just nodded. That was all his emotions allowed him to do. 

"My personal secretary Debbie Fiddler and my former aide Charles Young" 

Jed laughed. "I may not see my other staff members that frequently, but Charlie and my youngest daughter are married so I see him all the time now. Charlie, when are you going to get a job?" 

Laughter from the crowd followed Jed's joke. Even Zoey smiled. She knew her father had tried to be funny, but he was a lousy jokester. 

"I also want to take a minute to remember another fantastic secretary, who had been with me for many years by the time I reached the White House. Delores Landingham was a remarkable woman. Her sister Rebecca is here today. Rebecca, please stand and let us recognize your sister's tremendous efforts on my behalf." 

Applause again spread through the audience. And, on the stage, eyes grew moist at special memories of this remarkable woman. 'She would have so loved this day', Jed thought as he got his emotions back in control. 


	8. Day, The 8

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

"The next group that deserves recognition is my family. My daughters Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Zoey have supported me more than any father deserves. They have accepted my absences, the short phone conversations, and many, many family functions interrupted by crises. They have shown their love and patience each time, and today I want the world to know how much they mean to me and how much I love them. Girls, will you please stand?" 

Jed turned and leaned over to give each one a kiss. Abbey tried not to cry. She knew the video from this event would be available forever and she didn't want to see her crying for eternity. 

"Next, the one person that I cannot forget is my wife Abigail. She supported and loved me even at times when I couldn't love myself. Interrupted dinners, sleep, and family occasions are just too innumerable to list. But I'm sure she's keeping track." 

Nervous laughter spread through the audience until they saw Abbey's big grin and the kiss she threw her husband's way. Then the audience relaxed and laughed along with her. 

Jed turned back to the audience. "My final thanks go to God, who has given me the most wonderful life any man could have. He has been the source of my resolution to do what was right, not what was the most politically expedient. Sure, I made mistakes. Which human being hasn't? But yet, through the good times, the bad times, the rough times, the sad times, He has always been there. And I know, as I face yet another stage of my life, He will always be there. To him, all glory and thanks should be given." He brought his fist up to his chest, a typical Bartlet gesture. 

"Now, let's cut this ribbon and start this party." 

A standing ovation followed as Jed and Abbey walked down the steps over to the main door, where a ribbon had been strung across the main door. 

A pair of ceremonial scissors were handed to him, and jointly he and Abbey cut the ribbon. 

The Josiah Edward Bartlet Presidential Library and World Peace Center was finally open for business. 


	9. Day, The 9

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm just so tired. I guess I don't have as much energy as I used to. Maybe I'll just lay down here and take a nap before the gala." 

Abbey pulled the blanket to Jed's neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That sounds like a good idea. I have a few more details to take care of so I'll wake you in an hour. Okay?" 

But Jed was already asleep. She slipped out of the bedroom and went downstairs to make a phone call. 

"Margaret, hi, it's Abbey. I know you're back home. Tell me what's really wrong with Leo. He looked so bad today." 

Abbey listened as Margaret described Leo's deteriorating condition. "Abbey, he's already in bed. The trip just took everything out of him. His shortness of breath has returned and I have him on some portable oxygen that the doctor has prescribed." 

"Margaret, tell me the truth. Is his congestive heart failure as bad as I think it is? How long does he have?" 

Margaret broke down in tears. "Abbey, its very bad. The doctors didn't want him to travel today, but he insisted. He said he had to be there for Jed. I tried and tried to persuade him otherwise, but he said that he just had to go. I hope he recovers from this." 

"Well, the press hasn't picked up on it yet." 

"Yeah, we've been trying to fly under the radar. It's a lot easier as Vice-President. If he is not visible for a while, it's not a big deal." 

"Margaret, Jed has a right to know how bad it is." 

"I know. I know. Leo and I have talked about it for weeks but he just kept saying that he didn't want to upset Jed, not until the Library opened. Maybe now, he will let Jed know." 

"Margaret, it's better to tell him now then to wait until we have to come down there." 

Abbey heard Margaret's gasp as she realized what Abbey meant. "Oh, Abbey, I can't lose him. We haven't had that long with each other. It's not fair. And not fair to our son. He might never get to know his father." Her tears only intensified. 

"Talk to Leo when he wakes up and persuade him to call Jed tomorrow. He has to know." 

"What do I have to know?" 

Abbey quickly looked up to see her husband in the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later." Margaret realized that Jed must have interrupted her. 

"Thanks, Abbey. I'll talk to you later." 

Abbey hung up the phone, frantically trying to come up with an alternate response. 

"Uh, that was Liz. She didn't want to tell you something and I was telling her that she should really tell you something." 

"What is it, Abbey?" 

She walked over to him, placed her arms around her husband, and laid her head on his shoulders. "Let Liz tell you. It'll wait." 

"Okay. We need to get ready for the gala. And I hope you're wearing something red and sexy." 

"Oh, don't worry, Babe. It's very sexy. I'm not that old yet." 

With laughter, they made their way up the stairs to get dressed. 


	10. Day, The 10

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

The limousine pulled up the driveway again to discharge Jed and Abbey to the library's main reception area. 

Dressed in black tails, he turned to offer his hand to Abbey. As she stood up, Jed grinned. Damn! She still took his breath away. 

Her breasts were tightly squeezed into a bright red strapless gown, covered with Swarovski crystals, pinched at the waist and both sides slit to the thighs. With her upswept hair, diamond and ruby drop earrings dripped from her ears while a ruby necklace covered the bare skin on her neck. Her perfume wafted in the air and made his mouth water. Her outfit was completed by strapless shoes with her normal three inch heels. She held a red satin wrap in her hands, in case it got cool. Jed .however, knew it was only going to get hotter. 

"Let's go back home." 

Abbey smiled as she returned the kiss. "No. Let's go." 

They both smiled as they entered. The evening would be great, but each knew the gala would not be the last event of the evening. 

"CJ, you look great." 

"Thank you, Mr. President. I picked up this little thing last week. Glad you like it." CJ had chosen a blue and silver gown, a single strap across her left shoulder. Her hair had been upswept so the broad expanse of her shoulders and neck was in full display. Diamond earrings and necklace completed the ensemble. 

As she turned, Jed noted the slit on her left side that just seemed to go forever. "Damn. Toby is a lucky guy." 

"Did you say something, dear?" 

"Nothing, dear." Jed looked away from the women, trying to see who else was here. 

"ABIGAIL! MY! MY! I must say you look beautiful enough to eat." Both Jed and Abbey turned their heads to see the familiar person coming toward them. 

"Well, thank you, Lord John." 

"John, she's mine. Hands off." 

"Well, of course, Mr. President, of course." But the wide smile never left his face. And his eyes never left Abbey's chest. 

Jed just smiled. He knew John was harmless and he was proud to show off his woman. He knew who she was going home with. 

Finally, Lord John looked in Jed's eyes. "Where's Gerald?" 

"Leo wasn't feeling well and went back to Washington with the President." 

"Well, tell the chap that he was missed." 

"I certainly will." 

Jed took Abbey's elbow and steered her away from Lord John, whose eyes had gone back to Abbey's chest. With relief, Jed spied some other friends and eagerly started a conversation, far away from the peering eyes of Lord John Marbury. 

*************** 

Five hours later, the gala had cleared out and Jed and Abbey returned to the limousine. 

"Okay, come over here. I can't wait." 

"Jed, it's only fifteen minutes back to the house. Surely you can wait." 

"Hell, I'm been waiting five hours. Not a minute more will do." He picked up the phone. "Take the long way home, Tom." He then raised the privacy window and turned to ravish his wife. 

**************** 

There was a discreet knock on the door as the limousine pulled into the farm driveway an hour later. 

Abbey tried to get her dress back on, but considering the zipper had been torn in Jed's haste to complete his evening, she was stuck in the car, essentially naked. Jed had pulled his pants back on and had buttoned his shirt, but he couldn't find one of his shoes. 

"Tom, please go into the house and grab a blanket for my wife." 

"Yes, sir." 

The agent grabbed a throw from the sofa and brought it to Jed, who was now standing beside the car. 

"Here, Abbey. Wrap up," as he handed the throw to her. "Tom, turn around." 

"Yes, sir." 

The former first Lady climbed from the car and made her way through the front door. 

"Thank God there was no press here." 

"Yeah. I can see the _National Enquirer_ headline now. 'Horny Ex-President and Wife Arrested for Nudity.'" 

"Jed!" 

"Come on. Let's see if we can make some more headlines." 

Shortly, they both were up the stairs. It was late, but they weren't finished yet. 

No one saw the message light on the phone blinking. 


	11. Day, The 11

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, as both of them slept late, the phone rang. 

"I'll get it, Abbey." 

Sleepily, she just grunted. 

"Hello? Margaret, what's wrong?" 

Abbey's eyes flew open at the name Margaret. 

"Yes, Margaret, I'm sitting down. What's wrong?" 

Abbey struggled to hear the conversation even as her heart fell. 

"Leo? Did you say something has happened to Leo? I can't understand you because of the crying. Now, take a deep breath and tell me." 

Abbey reached out to touch Jed, fearing the news he was about to hear. 

"Yes, Margaret. I understand. We'll be down as soon as we can. We'll meet you at the hospital." 

As Jed hung up the phone, he threw back the covers and sat up. Rubbing his face, he struggled to find the words to break the news to Abbey. 

"That was Margaret. Leo was admitted to the hospital late last night with end-stage congestive heart failure. It doesn't look too good, and she thinks maybe we need to come down." 

"Oh no. I thought it would come to this, but not this soon." 

"Abbey, are you telling me you already knew?" 

"Yes, Jed. Last night I was talking to Margaret when you interrupted me. I swear that was the first time." 

"Okay. We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get to Washington. I'll let Tom know so he can make the appropriate plans. Abbey, Margaret just kept repeating over and over again 'This is the end'. God, I hope not." 

Both jumped out of bed and started packing. Both hearts were heavy but right now, the only thing they could do was to get to Leo's bedside as fast as possible. 

*********** 

Tom made arrangements on the noon non-stop to Washington. Josh, Toby and Sam had been notified so the group formed an unofficial traveling party. Zoey offered to handle CJ's daughter so she could go as well. It was a quiet flight as each person relived their memories. 

They only hoped they would get there in time. 


	12. Day, The 12

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 12**

The black Suburban pulled up in front of George Washington University Hospital about three pm. The large number of press had been pushed back across the street. 

As the door opened, cameras focused as former President Bartlet and the former First Lady stepped out of the vehicle. Their faces were grim as they walked quickly in the door. 

Their agents led them to the fifth floor and motioned them to the door about half-way down the hall. A single agent stood guard outside the door. 

As Jed raised his hand to push the door open, Abbey pulled him slightly to the side. 

"Now Jed, Leo will not want an emotional display. You know that. Keep your feelings out of the way. Things will be a lot easier if you do that." 

He pulled away from her grasp, just nodding his head. His emotions were already getting in the way. 

He pushed the door open gently, not wanting to disturb the man inside. The first thing he saw was Margaret sitting in a chair by the bed, her hand in Leo's. 

The next items that crossed his sight were the tubes coming from the pale, quiet body on the bed. 

Leo was not connected to a ventilator. Jed knew that artificial means had been turned down by Leo many years ago. He even remembered his friend's exact words: 'If I'm that sick, then God has called me. No point in delaying.' Jed couldn't help but smile as he remembered the gruffness of Leo's voice. 

"Margaret?" Jed said quietly. 

Her head jerked up, turning to face the only true family Leo had ever known for the past sixty years. 

"Thanks for coming. Both of you." 

"How is he?" Abbey wanted details. Jed could have lived without them. 

Margaret motioned to the bedside table where his chart lay. "Read for yourself. I signed a waiver of privacy." 

Abbey walked over and started flipping through the chart. The news got worse, page by page. Abbey raised her head and looked directly at her husband. A brief shake of her head told Jed everything he didn't want to know. 

He turned and walk slowly to the bed. He squeezed Margaret's hand as he went by, but his attention was focused on Leo. 

Trying to keep his emotions in check, he sat down in the chair Margaret had vacated. He didn't even know when Abbey and Margaret slipped from the room to give him some privacy. 

"Leo, can you hear me? I'm here. I wish I had known sooner." 

A weak squeeze of Jed's hand told him that Leo was at least hearing what he had to say. 

"I love you Leo. I always have. From the first day I met you at my father's school until now. In fact, I will love you forever. And that's a long time." 

Jed's voice started to crack and he did everything he could to keep it in check. 

"You got me in the White House. You got me the Presidency. Twice. And I'll be forever grateful for that. You told me when I was right and you told me when I was wrong. In fact, you told me a lot of things. I was so wrong at Camp David to let you go. Yeah, CJ was a good Chief of Staff. But I needed you. I needed your wisdom. I needed your strength. And I needed your courage." 

Now, silent tears flowed down the former President's face. 

"You were always there for me. I know you think I was there for you more times than you were there for me. But in the eight years of the Presidency your voice was always one I could count on as being truthfully honest. Sometimes painfully so. But always you spoke the truth. The truth I needed to hear. I was so stupid to let you go. But you rose above that. You stayed by my side. Gave me advice. Even told me I was dumb a few times." 

A soft laugh escaped from Jed's throat. "Yeah, more than a few times." 

"I make you a promise. If you decide you don't want to stay on this earth any longer, I will make sure Margaret and your son is taken care of. They will want for nothing. I know Margaret and your son are set financially, but emotionally Abbey and I will always be there. I promise this with my dying breath." 

'Shit,' Jed thought. He hadn't meant to say those exact words. But they were out and on the table. 

"Leo, fight this. Fight this with everything you have. You're the strong one. You've always been the strong one. Fight, you son of a bitch." 


	13. Day, The 13

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jed felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to find Abbey, tears streaming down her face as well, motioning him out of the room. 

He stood up, kissed Leo on his cool forehead, and followed Abbey. 

Josh, Sam, Toby, and CJ were outside, waiting to come in. They took one look at Jed's face and knew how bad it really was. One by one they went in and said their private goodbyes. As each exited the room, they were unashamedly crying. Love for Leo McGarry ran deep. 

CJ was the last person of the group out of the room. 

By this time, Margaret had been joined by Mallory and her husband, as well as Jenny. In times like theses, differences were pushed aside. It wasn't the man that Jenny had divorced. It was the politician. 

About an hour later, Jenny, Mallory and her husband exited the hospital room, sobbing. Jed and Abbey knew then that it was over. 

Eventually Margaret opened the door. Although red eyes and tear tracks down her cheek indicated the pain she had just gone through, her current demeanor was one of calm. 

"Jed, will you take care of the arrangements? Leo wanted to be buried in Manchester. Close to the only family he had truly ever known." 

Jed looked quickly at Mallory. She nodded her head in the affirmative. 

Even as Jed nodded his head, his tears overwhelmed him and he pushed into Abbey's strong shoulders. Somewhere, somehow, he felt her tears on his head as well. 

His lifelong friend, his pal was gone. And their hearts broke. 


	14. Day, The 14

**The Day**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Character Death  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people. You know who does.  
**Summary:** As the Presidential Library opens, Jed experiences a range of emotions.  
**Written:** 09-2005  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 14**

A few days after the service, Abbey and Margaret were sitting in the kitchen at the farm. Jed had taken the loss of his best friend very hard and had been resting upstairs for a couple of hours. 

"You know, we'll take care of whatever you and the baby need." 

"That's kind, Abbey. But I need to go back to Washington, back to our condo. I feel so much closer to him there. He left me financially secure." A slight grin crossed her face. "In fact, I couldn't spend the money in a lifetime." 

"But you need more than that Margaret. You need to be around those who love you. Who will watch after you? Remember, you're six months pregnant. Raising a child is more than money. It's support. It's having a backup. Jed and I want to be your backup. Besides, Toby and CJ are living here now and I know they would be of great support. Will you at least think about it?" 

"Yeah. Right now, it's really too soon to be making those decisions. I'll go tomorrow and then when I'm home, when I'm around him, I'll make a decision." 

"I hope you'll do more than think about it." 

Both women's head turned as they heard Jed's voice from the kitchen door. 

"We want you here if you'll come. Abbey and I both want you and the baby here. So please do more than think about it." 

Tears threatened to fall from all of their eyes. 

"Okay, Jed. I will. You know, I still don't feel comfortable calling you that but I guess I can get used to it. Leo would want me to." 

Now tears did fall from each person's eyes. Leo had left his most prized possession in Jed's hands and he wasn't about to disappoint him. He owed Leo too much. 

**************** 

Four months later, Margaret gave birth to a son at Manchester General. CJ had been her labor coach and the whole Bartlet clan had been there to welcome Thomas Josiah McGarry into the world. 

Jed smiled at Abbey. 

She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yes, dear. Leo would be proud." 

**THE END**


End file.
